Ferry, Jerry n Terry
Ferry, Jerry n Terry is an Ed, Edd n Eddy fanseries that plays off in the past, starring Eddy's brother and his two persistent "friends", who followed him around for a solid year back when he attended junior high. Artwork was first uploaded on March 13, 2010 at Deviantart. Characters Ferry Ferry is one of Eddy's brother's short-lived companions. He was 13 years old when they met and his real name is Ferdinand. Ferry is too nice for his own good and has allowed many to mistreat him. Even though he's not into crime or bullying and thinks it's unacceptable, he thinks Terry is cool and tries to do everything he can in order to win his acceptance. Compared to Jerry, he's a lot more gullible and often blindly accepts Terry's requests and offers without second thought. Jerry and Ferry have been friends since they were infants and it's a rare sight to see either one of them walking the streets alone. Because of Ferry's mild personality, he tolerates his hyperactive and childish traits. Together they're the biggest losers in school. Those who know them hate them, and the rest isn't even aware of their existence. While he has problems at school and gets pushed around by his 4 older sisters, he's an eternal optimist. They're presumably 17 years old or above, and always portrayed as one hand each. They despise and blame him for stealing their possessions, not doing his chores, or simply for being "dumb" and "annoying". It's never certain if these statements are justified, but since Ferry hangs out with Terry and provides him materials for his scams, it could very well be he doesn't do any chores and takes their belongings. Ferry has revealed his mother is disappointed in him and announces this openly. She always chooses the side of his sisters whenever there's an argument going on. Most of his relatives are from Germany. Ferry has big eyes, a small mouth, a lava-lamp shaped head, red hair, and wears a brown jacket, blue pants, and black shoes. He grows up to become a respected lawyer. ---- Jerry Jerry is one of Eddy's brother's short-lived companions. He was 12 years old when they met. Just like his friend, Ferry, Jerry doesn't like to get in trouble or to do wrong, but Terry's tricks and schemes leaves him impressed. He treats him like a superhero, making him like Eddy in a way, but with less realisation for the truth. He happens to be less gullible than Ferry and now and then questions Terry's requests and offers. He's a childlike character that often expresses his happiness by hyperactive jumping and running. It's probable he has ADHD, but his parents never acknowledged this and give him no medicine as relief. According to Jerry, his mother faints every time he comes home wounded. He's only child and his parents are overprotective to the point he has to lie if he wishes to hang out with Terry -yet they choose to stay blind for his imperfections; like his teeth and mental disorder. They refuse to acknowledge their son has ailments, causing Jerry to miss out on the care he needs He and Ferry have been friends since they were infants and it's a rare sight to see either one of them walking the streets alone. Jerry will accept anyone who gives him attention, even if it's negative, earning Terry the title of "best friend nr. 2". At the same time, Jerry can't deal with Ferry's sisters, who absolutely adore him and are touchy. He and Ferry are the biggest losers in school. Those who know them hate them, and the rest isn't even aware of their existence. Jerry is a boy who's hardly seen without a grin on his face. Most noticeable are his bad teeth and big ears. He has brown hair, a big mole on the left side of his chin, beauty marks covering his entire back, and wears a yellow shirt, blue pants, and white shoes. He grows up to become a kindergarden teacher. ---- Terry Terry is the unofficial name of Eddy's brother. He was 14 years old when he met Ferry and Jerry. He's a ruthless bully and scam artist few children dare to get involved with. When Ferry and Jerry first approached him, he was overjoyed to have two fools let themselves get abused, but it became clear they weren't planning on leaving his side. Terry thinks the two cramp his style, but tries to stay upbeat and keeps trying to wreck their lives. As weeks go by, he softens up to them and he tolerates them enough not to tell them off. Right away. Jerry -while being the most energy-consuming- has earned himself some kind gestures, like when Terry played carnival games to show off his talents and handed over the gifts to him. At the end of the year Terry is told their parents are afraid of what will become of them if they keep hanging out with him, and they're moving away. While not being audibly concerned, Terry waved at their leaving cars and hasn't made a friend since. Running gags *Jerry compliments on Terry's hat every time they meet again ("Hi Terry, nice hat."). *Whenever Ferry and Jerry enter Ferry's home, Ferry gets vocally decimated by his sisters, while Jerry gets compliments and treats. *Young Kevin appears on the background so now and then. Trivia * The title is a parody of "Ed, Edd n Eddy". Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Series Category:Characters